Tails and the Switched Wedding!
by Invader Glow
Summary: Tails is about to get married but to who read to find out!


_**Tails and the Switched Wedding!**_

One beautiful summer day on a planet similar to Earth named Mobius a two tailed orange and white fox was writing a letter to his best friends mostly Sonic. The letter told them they were invited to the wedding and that they could do something to help out. **(A/N: I'm not going to say what but sonic is going to make sure everything goes smoothly.) **

"Wow finally Tails is going to get married to Cream after all these years!" said, Sonic aloud to himself. Soon he sped off to spread the good news to the others and tell them their specific jobs to help out in Tails' wedding.

The same day they took a train to downtown Station Square. Most were excited but a realization dawned down on Sonic. He just stared out a window with a sad expression until Amy noticed how down he was.

"What's one Sonic?"

"Nothing it just now that I realized that if Tails is going to be married we won't be able to hang out as much anymore. He's my little bro and best friend."

The others heard this and gathered around feeling sorry for Sonic.

**[Sonic]**

When I was just a hedgie, I found it rather silly

To see how many other Mobians I could meet

I had places to run, didn't know that I would ever have fun with

Other Mobians to make my life complete

But there was one fox that I cared for

He knew I would be there for him

My little brother, best friend forever!

Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

I taught him how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)

We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

I miss him more than I realized

It seems...

**[Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Silver, and Blaze]**

Your little brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

**[Sonic]**

And though he's, oh, so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My little brother best friend

Forever...

Forever...

The trained stopped and the gang got off and reported to the church where the wedding was to be held at.

"While we report to our jobs you have a little brother to congratulate." said, Shadow with a frown not all caring too much.

"Hey Sonic."

"Hey Tails."

"What's wrong?"

"We will still be brothers and best friends right."

"Of course Sonic."

Sonic then gave Tails a noogie and they stared to laugh like old times.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." said, Cream.

"Oh hello Cream, remember me after 2 years. It's me Sonic the hedgehog."

"Right."

"Well I need to make sure you know who isn't trying to get in."

So Tails waved goodbye to Sonic along with cream. Cream smirked an evil smirk at sonic as they walked away. We now go into a scene of all the jobs.

Knuckles: Cake, check. Ice sculpture, check. Best darn bite-size apple fritter you ever tasted...

Sonic: Mmm. Check.

Cheese: chao chao chao

Knuckles: Hiya, Cream!

Cream: Please, call me Princess Cream.

Knuckles: Hiya, Princess Cream. You come to check out what's on the menu for your big day?

Cream: I have!

[Sinister chords]

Cream: [gulp] Delicious! I love-love-love them. [Laughs nervously]

Knuckles: Aw, shucks. Why don't you take a few to go? [Squee] I know how you brides can be. So busy, you forget to get a little something' in your belly.

[Thud]

Sonic: [gasps]

[Door closes]

Sonic: Did... you see what she...

Sonic: Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there. I don't know when she changed, but she changed! [Imitating Cream] "Please, call me Princess Cream."

Cream: Did I hear someone say my name?

Blaze: Your highness! Let me just start by saying what an honor it is to play a role in such a momentous occasion. [Laughs nervously]

Cream: [unenthusiastically] Uh-huh. Is my dress ready?

Blaze: [stammers] yes, of course. Um, I've been working on it ever since I was given the assignment, and I think you'll be pleased with the results! Mmm!

Cream: I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train.

Blaze: Oh, yes, of course.

Cream: And those should be a different color.

Bunnie: I think they're lovely.

Barby: Me too!

Sally: I love them.

Cream: Make them a different color.

Sonic: Gee, maybe her name should be "Princess Demandy-pants."

[Pop]

Amy: Okay, let me see. We've been over the games... [Rattles dice] ...the dances...

[Polka plays and stops]

Amy: [gasps] I think this reception is gonna be perfect! Don't you?

Cream: Perfect! ...If we were celebrating a six-year-old's birthday party.

Amy: [gasps] thank you!

Sonic: Bet I can guess what you're all thinking. Cream is the absolute worst bride-to-be ever.

Chesse: chao?

Knuckles: Chesse! That goes on the cake.

Cheese: [laughs nervously]

Blaze: Sonic, whatever are you talking about? Cream is an absolute gem!

Sonic: Blaze, she was so demanding!

Blaze: Well, of course she is! Why shouldn't she expect the very best on her wedding day?

Sonic: Knunckles, did you know that after she told you how much she just 'love-love-loved' your hors d'eouvres, she threw them in the trash?

Knuckles: Aw, she was probably just trying to spare my feelin's.

Sonic: No, she was just being fake and totally insincere!

Shadow: She did raise her voice at one of my birds during rehearsal.

Sonic: See? Rude!

Shadow: But he _was_ singing really off-key.

[Bird sings off-key]

Sonic: Amy, you had to have noticed how Cream treated–

**Amy** and **Cheese**: [kissing noises and laughing]

Sonic: Never mind. Sliver, you're with me, right?

Sliver: Sorry, been too busy prepping for my fireworks display to pay much attention to the bride's bad attitude.

Sonic: [growls]

Blaze: The princess is about to get married. I'm sure any negative behavior she might be displaying is simply the result of nerves.

[Thump]

Sonic: And _I'm_ sure it's the result of being an awful pony who doesn't deserve to even know Tails, let alone marry him!

Knuckles: Think maybe you're being' just a tiny bit possessive of your brother?

**Rest of main cast**: Uh-huh.

Sonic: I am _not_ being possessive, and I am _not_ taking it out on Cream! You're all just too caught up in your wedding planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even [thumps table] _be_ a wedding!

The next day during rehersahal sonic was trying to tell everyone that Cream is evil! But none would believe him.

"If you are going to be like this then to come to the wedding at all today!"

**Sonic**: Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother.

He was my little brother, best friend

Forever...

And now, we'll never do anything

Together...

"I'm sorry."

"You will be."

Sonic was the under the church with the real Cream that he soon found.

"Let's get out of here."

**[Fiona Fox]**

This day is going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everyone will gather 'round

Say I look lovely in my gown

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!

**[Cream]**

This day was going to be perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

But instead of having cake

With all my friends to celebrate

My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…

**[Fiona Fox]**

I could care less about the dress

I won't partake in any cake

Vows, well I'll be lying when I say

That through any kind of weather

I'll want us to be together

The truth is I don't care for him at all

No I do not love the groom

In my heart there is no room

But I still want him to be all mine

**[Cream]**

We must escape before it's too late

Find a way to save the day

Hope, I'll be lying if I say

"I don't fear that I may lose him

To one who wants to use him

Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"

For I oh so love the groom

All my thoughts he does consume

Oh, Tails Prower, I'll be there very soon

**[Fiona Fox]**

Finally the moment has arrived

For me to be one lucky bride

**[Cream]**

Oh, the wedding we won't make

He'll end up marrying a fake

Tails Prower will be…

**[Fiona Fox]**: …mine, all mine. [Evil laugh]

"Stop!" cried, Sonic.  
>"Not again." said, Fiona.<p>

"He's telling the truth." said, Cream.

"You're too late!" cried, Fiona as she reveled herself.

This day has been just perfect

The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small

Everyone I'll soon control

Every man, girl, and child

Who says a girl can't really have it all? [Evil laugh]

But Cream and Tails Love was enough to get here out of their world and back to Moebius. Soon they got the real wedding going.

**[Sonic]**

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,

Two hearts becoming one

A bond that cannot be undone because

Love is in bloom

A beautiful bride, a handsome groom

I said love is in bloom

You're starting a life and making room

For us (For us, for us...)

"THANKS, Sonic."

"No prob bro."

The End!


End file.
